For a printed circuit board for an electronic apparatus, high-density mounting has advanced in which the number of electronic devices to be mounted increases, a printed circuit board is miniaturized, and so forth.
As the high-density mounting has thus advanced, paths of electric currents have become complicated, and thus, issues of impedance mismatching or crosstalk in wiring, or such, become likely to occur. Therefore, more advanced circuit designing is required for such a high-density mounting printed circuit board.
For such a printed circuit board on which high-density mounting is carried out, work to confirm a wiring structure may be carried out. However, because of the great amount of work, various apparatuses that assist a designer have been proposed. For example, an apparatus that calculates a proper wiring structure, a printed circuit board that has a wiring pattern to be used for measurement, and so forth, have been proposed.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-331539    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-217508
In the above-described high-density mounting, the amount of work for confirming a wiring structure on a printed circuit board or such becomes further greater, and the cost and time therefore become considerable. Therefore, it may be difficult to carry out, for all the wiring, a test for actually proving matching between a printed circuit board and design data, after manufacturing the printed circuit board.
However, an apparatus that efficiently assists in an actual measurement test to be carried out after manufacturing a high-density mounting printed circuit board has not been proposed.